World War II
by HiKari The Blinding Light Alchemist
Summary: AU:The Nazis captured all who opposed Hitler and sent them to work camps as punishment. When Ed and Al get mixed up in a fight, they end up getting sent to a concentration camp. Can they stick together or die like all the others?


_I was only 10 years old, but Aunt Pinako said I looked mature for my age and could fool anyone. Life in Resembool was calm and peaceful as always, and the Axis powers were the least of my worries. But things began to change right before my eyes. _

_It seemed the least of my worries were my greatest nightmare._

Chapter 1

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Al called, walking towards the door. The sound of running footsteps could be heard upstairs, and soon Ed ran up from behind him. "Al, you let me get this." He said eagerly without time for refusal from his brother. Ed looked through the peephole; the look on his face became grim. He slowly opened the 3 locks on the door and opened it. A tall man with a stern face stood before him on their doorstep. The swastika patch that Al had seen too many times latched onto his arm. He looked down upon Ed.

"What do you want?" Ed asked, gritting his teeth. "I represent the staff and believers from the Hitler Youth." He took out his clipboard and looked down at it, "It says here there is a boy named Alphonse Elric whom lives here."

"That's me." Al said, but his brother put his arm out signaling him to stop. "What's it to you?" Ed asked. The man glared down at the teen who stood before him, then shoved the door open forcefully. He looked down at Al. "Good, he fits his description. We'd like to have him in our academy."

"No."

"But he'd be perfect."

"I said 'no.' I'm not letting you take him." Ed said in a low voice, staring him in the eyes. He glared at Ed, and looked as if he wanted to strike Ed where he stood. But instead he straightened himself, leaving one last sentence to linger. "I'll be waiting." And with that, he turned and left for the next house. Ed calmly closed the door, but he looked as though he was shaking.

"Brother?" Al asked in a shy voice, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He locked the door once more, "I was a little scared there."

"Who was he? I see a lot of those guys when I walk to school."

"They're Nazis." Al blinked in confusion. "What's that?" Ed sighed. "They're Hitler's lap dogs, basically. He can get them to do anything. They're ruthless and cruel."

"Why?"

"Cause Hitler tells them to. And whatever Hitler says, goes." With that statement, there was silence. Al didn't understand the subject fully, but he did know a little about the man. Adolf Hitler had taken over their small hometown a couple weeks back, and talk had been everywhere about him. Everyone would turn up their radios to listen to his speeches; apparently he believed that the there was some kind of perfect race, particularly known as the Aryans. There was also talk of him enslaving the Jewish people and all who oppose him and locking them in labor camps or some sort.

It was also heard that cripples, mentally challenged, criminals, and alchemists were sent as well to these work camps. It was believed that they were considered trash, and below all of humanity and were to be treated like dirt. Alchemists were included because their powers made them inhuman and animals. Ed believed that Hitler was only afraid of what the alchemists could do, and that they would rise above him and the Nazis.

"Ed, Al, its time for dinner." Aunt Pinako called from the dining room. "Coming!" Ed called, breaking out of his train of thought as Al raced to the dining room table.

Al climbed into his seat as well as Ed. He looked at Winry who sat on the opposite side of the table. She didn't look normal, her face was full of anxiety and exhaustion, Ed could tell. "Who was at the door, Ed?" Aunt Pinako asked as she set a platter of baked potatoes on the table and sat down herself. "Some stupid Nazi who wanted to put Al into Hitler Youth." Ed spat with anger, grabbing his glass of water. "You know, Hitler Youth wouldn't be so bad for Al." Ed spat out his water, "Are you crazy! They'll turn him into a Nazi too!"

"Nazis aren't that bad, they protect us from enemy attack."

"They are the enemies!" Winry sighed. "He's right Aunt Pinako. I'm afraid they're going to shut down our business." Aunt Pinako looked over at Winry, "What makes you say that, dear?"

"Because we make auto-mail for cripples. What if they find out? They'll shut us down. Or even worse… send us to one of those work camps." Al gasped. "But I don't want you to go!" he cried. "Calm down, Al…" Ed said.

"I know Al… I don't want to go ether." She tried her best to put on a confident smile, "I'm sure they won't. I'm just being paranoid, now eat your dinner before it gets cold."

-That Night-

"Brother… are you still awake?"

"Hmm…?" Ed rolled over and looked at Al, "What is it?" he asked through a yawn. There was a long pause before Al recollected his thoughts and spoke, "Is Aunty gonna send me away?" He brought his knees up and rested his chin on them, hugging them with his arms, "I don't wanna become a Nazi, brother. They only want me because I have blonde hair and blue eyes. Plus, what if they find out I'm an alchemist? They'll kill me…" Ed sat up and got off of his bed, walking over to Al's. He placed a firm hand on Al's shoulder. "Al, Aunt Pinako is not going to send you away, I'll make sure of that. Your not gonna become a Nazi. Everything's going to be just fine." Al stared up at his brother in disbelief, then sighed. "I guess your right."

-The Next Day-

"Hurry up Al, I don't have all day!" Ed called, looking at his watch. "Coming!" Al's distant voice called. Running footsteps were heard once more, and Al appeared running down the stairs. "Remember to get the fresh ones. Sometimes those bastards cheat us out of good food and give us stale ones."

"Aunt Pinako!" Ed yelled, pointing to Al. "Oh, right" she said, "Don't be out too long" she said, handing Al his shoes. "I don't want you wandering the streets in the dark."

"We'll be just fine, Aunty…" Al said, snatching the shoes from her hands and quickly shoving his feet into them. "Ok, let's go." He said, already heading for the door. "We'll be back in a bit."

"Alright… watch yourself, and don't get into trouble." Ed gave one last wave then closed the door behind him.

It was bright and sunny outside. Not as hot as usual, but enough to get you to sweat when you wore both pants and long sleeves. "Brother, how far till we get to town?"

"Not far." Al walked across the stones that were set up alongside of the road, holding out his arms to make sure he kept balance at all times. "Brother" Al spoke, "How come we never go out to town anymore?"

"Because it's infested with Nazis. You don't want them finding out about us, do you?" Al shook his head, but kept walking along. Resembool was a simple place. The town and the country weren't so far apart, or different for that matter. But with the war going on, food had become harder and harder to get, the city was filled with poverty and devastation.

Al follows slowly behind Ed as they entered the deserted city. Al stared at the people who were lying on the ground in rags, their children held close to them. He couldn't tell wether they were asleep or dead. It was a frightening thing to see, he moved closer toward his brother.

Ed had stopped at a small booth on the side of the street. A farmer was trying to sell potatoes. "Is this all the food there is to buy?" the man merely nodded. "There hasn't been much food these days. I'm sorry, but this is all I have to offer." He held out his shaking hands that held 4 potatoes. Ed stared at them. "Alright." He agreed, reaching into his pocket and handing the man a few coins.

"Thank you…" the man said, giving Ed a small bow and staring at his treasure. The other people glared at him in envy as he closed his hand tightly around his treasures. "Come on Al." Ed called once more as he began to head off once more, walking deeper into the city. Al nodded and turned his attention away from the poor people and the farmer.

"We're just gonna see if there's anymore food, then we'll head back." Al nodded.

There was yelling heard, it wasn't that far away. Al saw Ed's eyes widen with concern as he sped off. "Wait! Ed!" Ed ran ahead and turned onto another street. A man was being horribly beaten by a Nazi, a small ration of bread squeezed in his hand. "GIVE THAT BACK YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" the Nazi yelled, striking again with his club. "I need… to feed my… family…" the man coughed, blood covering his bruised body. Ed dropped the potatoes.

"Hey, you!" The Nazi turned to the direction of the voice. "You think you're so powerful. Look at you! Your pathetic!" The Nazi shifted his club in his hand; his attention was directed at Ed now. "What was that?"

"You heard me. You're pathetic. You're the only worthless piece of trash I see on this street." The Nazi began to walk over to him. Ed looked around for something, anything. He grabbed a stone that was on the side of the road and held it up. The Nazi stopped. "What? Are you going to throw it at me?" he laughed, "Is that all you can do?" Ed pressed his hands together. A glow of blue flashed from his palms, and the stone had been changed into a knife.

The Nazi stared at him in wonder. "You're a no good alchemist."

"Yeah, and you're a no good Nazi." Ed launched toward the Nazi, taking a swing at him. He quickly jumped to the side, kicking Ed in the face. Ed fell to the ground, and the dagger had flown out of his hand. Blood began to seep down from his nose. "Not so high now, are you alchemist?" he grinned, and taking his club in hand once more, began to beat Ed violently. Al watched in horror as his brother was beaten.

"Ed…" Al said to himself, water began to fill his eyes. "Hey, look, a no good alchemist!" another Nazi yelled, appearing from another street with his partner. "Hey, I need some help with this one." The grin on all of their faces shot a shock of fear throughout his whole body. Then all 3 of them began to join in the beaten, making Ed yell louder in pain. Al couldn't take it anymore.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Al yelled, running in the middle of the street. They looked over at Al. "Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?" Al glared, putting his palms together as Ed had. The Nazis stared at him, "Another alchemist?" Al's hands shot down to the road, and created a stone axe. The Nazis winced in fear, what if this boy could hurt them?

Al panted. He had used a lot of energy to create a stone axe from the poorly paved road. He grasped the handle of the axe in both of his hands, trying to lift it up. But it wouldn't budge. The Nazis laughed with satisfaction. "Stupid kid can't do a thing, can you? We had nothing to fear all along." This sparked Al's anger. "Oh yeah?" He charged toward all 3 of them. Only to be grabbed and thrown to the ground. They had forgotten Ed and turned their attention towards Al. Al closed his eyes, as he yelled in pain, hoping they would lose interest in beating him soon. Hoping this was all a dream. Wishing that he wasn't giving himself false hope.

**A/N: **Hey guys, HiKari here with another ACTION PACKED story for all you good guys out there. Now you might all know me from my many Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics as 'HiKari Mokubas Guardian" but HiKari's back with a brand new rap! And I dance to the beat of 2 drums now!

So what terror will the wrath of the Nazis bring? What is to become of our 2 favorite alchemists? Will Ed's outburst get dig him and Al into a deeper grave?

REVIEW!


End file.
